Art For Life
by PropertyOfColin
Summary: Hermione told a little lie, forcing Sirius to find a girlfriend before the Ball that weekend. Wooing women has always been his strengh. But the woman he chooses has too many secrets for one person to handle. Including a past with the hated potions master.


AN: This is an Alternate Universe. Everyone is alive. Black is the DADA teacher, and the kids are in their 7th year.

Please review if you like it. I write a lot more when people let me know what they think. I have to add in the next chapter from what I have already written. So it might not be out for a few days. I will try however.

And I edited this myself. So bare with the mistakes. If anyone wants to beta for me, let me know. Thanks.

I own nothing you recognize. Destiny is mine however. Not that anyone really cares. :)

Enjoy!

-Art For Life- The Imaginary Girlfriend- 

Black looked up from his desk as a hand flew into the air. He raised his eyebrow slightly, mildly wondering what this girl could want.

"Yes?" he asked her. She was smiling awkwardly.

"Professor we were just wondering if you have a girlfriend?" Lavender Brown asked him. His eyebrow lifting a little further at this.

"How does that pertain to the notes you are taking right now?" he asked her.

"Well, obviously it doesn't but we were just curious," she continued.

"Who is we Miss Brown?" Black wasn't hating this conversation, but it did annoy him on some levels.

"Every girl in this school Professor," she answered. Black fought to hide a smile.

"Not me," Hermione Granger mumbled quietly from a nearby table. Black looked at her and she snickered looking back at her paper.

"Miss Brown what possessed you to think I would answer that question in the first place?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Never hurts to ask," she stated mildly. Blacks brow furrowed slightly.

"Resume your work please." He told her looking back down at the book in front of him.

"But Professor you didn't answer my question," Lavender said annoyed. Black again looked up at her and gave her his most stern look.

"I am aware of that Miss Brown," he told her, once more returning to his own work.

"But sir…" Lavender started, and Hermione cut her off.

"For heavens sake, yes he has a girlfriend and she's beautiful and loves him and no you have so shot in hell with him, so leave it alone already. Some of us are trying to actually do the assignment," she shot at her classmate. Lavender looked utterly pissed.

"How do _you_ know that?" Parvati asked her. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's Harry's godfather isn't he, you think we wouldn't know that?" Hermione shot back. This shut the girls up.

Black was looking at Hermione with a funny smirk on his face. She had handled that rather well.

"Yes, thank you Hermione, now the whole school can take my class seriously and not stare at me in wonder," he joked to everyone. The girls snickered quietly.

Ten minutes later the class was over, and Lavender and Parvati could be heard saying thinks like 'I bet she's not pretty at all', or 'She probably put a spell on him or something'. Black found it rather amusing. Harry, Ron and Hermione found it rather annoying.

"Hermione a word please," Black said as she started to leave the classroom. She paused then turned walking to him.

"Next time if you're going to lie about

my personal life it would be great if you could ok it with me before hand," he smiled at her. She smirked.

"Sorry, they were just so irritating, and I couldn't work with them pursuing you like that." Hermione informed him.

"Thank you, but now they're going to expect me to bring this non-existent girlfriend to the ball Friday night," he said raising an eyebrow. "Since you got me into this mess, could you possibly get me out of it?" he asked her. Hermione smirked wider.

"Since when did Sirius Black have a problem finding a women to ask out?" she teased him. It was true, Black had always been a babe magnet, even at this school with all these underage witches, he made the girls swoon.

"Guess I'd better get to work then, thanks," he said again motioning for her to leave. Hermione laughed all the way to the Great Hall for dinner.

* * *

"So you need a date," James laughed at his best friend. Black rolled his eyes.

"I need a _girlfriend_," He clarified. Lupin who was sitting on the other side of the room, raised an eyebrow, Black never had this problem before.

"Ask Lily maybe she knows someone," James suggested. "Hey Lil, come here for a minute," he yelled into the back of the house.

A red haired witch came walking into the room looking a little disgruntled.

"Black needs a girlfriend by Friday know anyone?" he asked his wife. Lily looked at both men then fighting the urge to roll her eyes spoke.

"No, but we're having an opening at the gallery tonight, you could come and see if any of the sleazy girls there will have you," she suggested.

"Sleazy girls?" he asked concerned. She smirked.

"None of them care much about art, they're just there to find an old rich man to become the mistress of. They're all gold diggers," she added.

"Ok, but they're _hot _gold diggers right?" Lily blinked a few times, thinking this was the stupidest conversation she'd had in a while.

"Just come and see for yourself. Bring Remus, maybe we can find him a girl too." She said then left the room. The guys looked at each other.

"She wasn't the happiest women in the world. What happened between you two?" Remus asked.

"He couldn't keep it up last night," Black joked. This received a glare from one friend and a snort from the other. "Anyway, I think I might give this gallery thing a try. You prats up for it?" he asked his friends. Both men nodded.

"Bring on the sleazy girls." James joked.

"I heard that Potter," Lily yelled from the other room. James looked down with a guilty look. His friends laughed.

* * *

Black looked around the room. Not a lot of young witches he would call attractive here. Some were too skinny or a little heavier then he normally liked. None had the deep brown chestnut hair that he loved, and none had the look of someone he was willing to have on his arm. He pinched his lips together and walked around the room to James and Remus.

"Nothing striking your fancy?" James asked. Black snorted.

"There isn't one good piece of meat here," he confirmed.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" a witches voice asked from beside him.

Black turned and came face to face with the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had shoulder length dark brown hair and the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen. Her lips were full but soft, her nose perfect for her feathers, and her cheek bones high and prominent. She was perfection.

"Sorry?" he asked her with his genuine Black smile. Her gorgeous face was plastered with resentment.

"You just said that theirs not one good piece of '_meat_' here." She restated. Black swallowed hard.

"I don't think you understand what I meant," he said calmly. She raised an eyebrow.

"How's that?" she questioned further. He turned his smile up some and ran a hand through his hair, roughing it up at bit. Her eyebrow raised further.

"I was just telling my friends how there aren't any good painting I would be interested in buying," he told her innocently. She didn't buy it.

"Oh, right. Fine, but a word to the wise, don't speak such things around witches who might fancy a care. It's demeaning and vulgar." She said and turned to leave.

"Destiny," another women's voice raised through the crowd. Lily was walking up to her. Destiny smiled at her long time friend.

"Lily, how are you?" she asked giving the other women a hug.

"Wonderful, I see you've met my husband and his friends," Lily said motioning to the three men Destiny had just been standing by. Destiny gave a soft sigh.

"I was merely educating Mr. Black on how to speak of women. We are not possessions to be owned." She smiled to Lily, who glance at Black and gave him a very ugly look.

"I must apologize for them, they are still children who do not know how to act in a public situation," Lily said taking her friends hand and leading her to the gentlemen.

"I have already inform her that I was not talking about the women here but the art work." Black said defensively. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"No one believes you Sirius, so drop it. You don't play innocent well. This is Destiny Rose, she is an avid art collector," Lily informed them. "Destiny this is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and my husband James."

"It nice to meet you all, especially you James, I've heard a lot about you," Destiny smiled at him. Black was getting jealous. "But if you will excuse me I need to go speak with the artiest about that piece over there," she told them all pointing across the room. "Which is, Mr. Black, one of the most stunning pieces of landscape work I have ever seen. And I should know, I've seen it all." And with that and a small nod to Lily she walked off.

Black watched her go.

He wanted her, and he was going to get her. He just wasn't sure how yet.

* * *

After a half hour of searching Black had spotted her again. He walked over to her calm and coolly. Hoping she'd at least give him a chance.

"What is it about that painting that makes it so good?" he asked moving to stand next to her. She smiled slightly, keeping her eyes on the painting.

"The way the lines depict the trees, and hills. The colors that are used make it seem as if you are dreaming of it, and the texture of the paint on the canvas... well, there is nothing better," she told him honestly. Destiny rarely held back around anyone.

"Aw, I guess I don't really know my art," Black said truthfully. He'd never been one for pouring to much time into a picture.

"Why am I not surprised," she joked softly. Black chuckled.

"I do think however that you have misjudged me," he told her.

She turned and faced him giving him the once over. Yes he was handsome, strikingly so, but his arrogance detracted from it.

"You came here to find a women, and since we both know what girls are usually found at these things, I can only guess what you wanted her for. Then you pretend your grossly vulgar comment was not made in the context of which you made it, and the only reason you're talking to me right now is because you think I'm the most beautiful women here," she said straight up. He looked at her mildly shocked. "I am wrong."

"No you are not. But if I may defend myself on at least something." He asked her.

She nodded, allowing him to continue.

"I came here because I need a date for the Halloween ball happening at Hogwarts this Friday and I had no idea where else to meet anyone. I am not into sleazy, gold-digging girls, and that is why I made the comment, which should have never entered my mind let alone escaped my mouth." He told her truthfully. Destiny despite herself believed him. "I do find you to be the most beautiful witch here tonight, as well as the most beautiful witch to ever come into my acquaintance." He added. Destiny bowed to him slightly. He smiled. "So are you seeing anyone, or am I free to ask you out?" he asked with a rather confident smirked. Destiny raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" she asked turning his smirked back on him. Black looked at her uneasy for a long moment.

"Should I?" he asked her.

"No, you're from a pureblood family, you would never have seen my work." She stated rather softly.

"You're work?" he asked concerned now that she was something he couldn't understand. Destiny smiled at him.

"I'm a muggle actress, I have lived in the US for most of my life, and return here only when I am home sick, or looking for good pieces of art." She joked. He looked taken back by this knowledge.

"Why?" he asked. She laughed.

"Because it was what I wanted to do, I love it, I live for it. It makes me happy."

"But you are a witch?"

"Yes, and I come from a very prominent family, although I will not be telling you which one. My parents refused to allow me to follow my dreams so I moved in with a friend I had made over one summer. Her parents were more then happy to help me follow and achieve my dreams."

"I am glad you had your chance," Black smiled sweetly at her. Perhaps she had been wrong about him. Black seemed like he could be a nice guy when given the chance.

"I will attend this ball with you, but you have to promise not to step on my feet if we dance," she teased. He raised an eyebrow. "Am I what you were thinking of for this event?" she asked at his expression.

"There is more to it then that," he said slightly embarrassed about this point. "One of my students has informed the school that I have a girlfriend, that she is very beautiful, and is extremely in love with me. It was her way of shutting up her classmates when they started asking me personal questions during class." He informed her.

Destiny laughed a cheerful laugh. "You were not here looking for a date, you were here looking for a girlfriend," she noted shaking her head. Black grew a little pink.

"I am not proud of it, but there you are."

"Well, no worries, Mr. Black, I will be your make-believe girlfriend for the week. Let all the girls in your classes know you are taken and by a very attractive witch who will fight to the death for you, if anyone should try and take you from her." Black looked relieved.

"I have no words to describe my thanks," he smiled. She pointed at the picture above her head.

"Buy it, and hang it in your classroom. Surprise all your admires with the thought that you are well cultured." She teased. "Send me an owl as to when you want me to show up. But you better treat me good. I want an expensive piece jewelry out of this at the very least." She added, walking away to say goodnight to Lily.

Black was overjoyed with these turn of events. Not only did he have the most gorgeous women agreeing to pretend she was his, but now no girl at school would ever think of soliciting him.


End file.
